


Asthma Attacks and Emulsifier Documentaries

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asthmatic Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Drabble, F/M, Georgie Barker & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sickfic, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Georgie, if I don't take these photos today I'm gonna be behind.""Jon, it's literally raining out. And you've already been sick all week.""But my schedule–""Isn't as important as your health." Georgie cut in, just barely able to resist her own groan at his stubborn streak.--Jon and Georgie disagree on what is a healthy work ethic, and whether documentaries about emulsifiers are entertaining !!
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Asthma Attacks and Emulsifier Documentaries

"Georgie." Jon groaned, a frown forming on his lips. "I really need to get this done. It'll take two minutes." 

"Nope, not happening. Not with that cold." Georgie countered, unable to stop a frown of her own at the raspy tone to his voice, and the still stubborn fever flush across his cheeks that didn't seem to want to fade no matter how long he'd been sick. "You aren't going anywhere near that downpour." 

Jon groaned again, coughing as it irritated his inflamed airway. 

"Georgie, if I don't take these photos today I'm gonna be behind." 

"Jon, it's literally pouring out. And you're already sick, and have been for well over a week now." 

"But my schedule–" 

"Isn't as important as your health." Georgie cut in, just barely able to resist her own groan at his stubborn streak. 

"It's twenty percent of my grade though." Jon frowned, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows and a hint of teeth showing as he bit at his lip. 

"Do you remember that time you had that severe asthma attack, Jon?" Georgie asked. "When you worked so hard, through a literal chest infection, that you had such a bad attack you needed to stay in the hospital for a week to recover?"

Jon flushed deeper, his eyes dropping to the floor. 

"Do you really want a repeat of that?" 

"Well, no, of course not. But this– it isn't the same." 

Georgie frowned slightly, her tone softening. "Jon, you're already coughing, and you've had to use your rescue meds twice this week." 

"But my grade–" 

"Is still not more important than you being healthy." Georgie interrupted, cutting off his clearly imminent anxiety spiral. "How were your grades when you had to spend all that time in the hospital?" 

Jon's face creased further and he huffed out a raspy breath. 

"Just wait until it's a bit warmer out and the weather clears; then I promise I'll take you out myself. You can even use that new camera lens I bought for the What The Ghost blog." 

A mess of emotions flickered over Jon's face before he sighed, giving a reluctant nod. 

"Alright, but we are going first thing tomorrow." He said, the stubborn twist returning to his mouth. 

"I'll be ready." Georgie nodded, "For now let's get you some more cold meds. And, if you're willing to have a hit off your inhaler for the cough, I'll even put on one of those weird food documentaries you like so much." 

"They're not weird." 

"Yeah, sure." Georgie laughed, snagging the box of Lemsip off the counter. "Find one that's not about emulsifiers, or something else ridiculous, and then we'll talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Georgie before, but I wanted to take a shot at this little drabble !! <3


End file.
